The Present
by cupcakes and timelords
Summary: "Tenten looked up at Neji and grinned in a way that told him she more than liked that bracelet and an involuntary tightening of his jaw told him that he would more than like to kill the man who gave it to her."-a NejiTen story.
1. Chapter 1

**I** **don't own anything obviously**

**please review this is my first actual published fic**

**I'm ignoring Neji's death if you're wondering I haven't gotten there and so it hasn't happened.**

* * *

><p>March 9<p>

Birthdays were ridiculous. Well at least in Hyuga Neji's mind they were. People literally gave others presents because they managed to excrete an excessive amount of carbon dioxide into the air for an extra year worsening the earth with the filth. They blew up balloons and decorated for the "celebration" for hours even though the festivities would be over before they could blink. Birthdays were actually a celebration of being a year closer to death. It was completely ludicrous. They could be training. Or jumping to their death for that matter. But instead they commemerated the occasion and because of it the Hyuga was forced to scour around Konoha and look for a god damn gift for the offending birthday haver.

Usually he wouldn't even bother. Occasionally he would have a maid from the compound or Hinata pick something out if it was absolutely necessary but most often he would just ignore a person's birthday completely. However he had been practically cornered and threatened last week to find something more personal because the person deserved it. He inwardly recoiled remembering the incident.

* * *

><p><em>March 1<em>

_Neji and Lee were winding down from a rather exuberant spar in the middle of team Gai's old training grounds. Neji had seated himself under a tree and had begun to place himself in a meditation position while Lee continued to stand panting in an almost obnoxious manner. It was a rather odd site due to the fact that the two almost never trained together now that their original team was dissolved. Neji had had no choice in the matter however seeing as his usual training partner, Tenten, was out on a mission._

_Hyuga Hinata was well aware of this fact when she shuffled into the training area with a black box extravagantly decorated with white etched twin dragons coiling around each other clutched in her usually fidgeting hands._

_When she came into his line of sight Lee quit his panting and with eyes wide hollered " HINATA-CHAN HOW WONDERFUL OF YOU TO GRACE NEJI AND I WITH YOUR YOUTHFUL BEAUTY DURING TRAINING!"_

_Hinata smiled and in a soft voice spoke "Hello to you too Lee-san."_

_He gave her a thumbs up and she then turned her attention to her silent cousin who was now deep in meditation._

_"Nii-san..." she said tentatively standing a safe distance of about three feet from the older Hyuga_

_Neji opened his previously closed eyes and stood, simultaneously bowing his head in greeting "Hinata-sama."_

_Taking that as an approval Hinata moved closer in order to show him what her delicate hands were holding._

_"I thought you may want to approve what I found for Tenten."_

_"I highly doubt that that is a matter so pressing that it forces you to interrupt my training," Neji spoke in an even tone holding his hand out for said item._

_She didn't respond and instead gingerly placed it in his hand. He took it without hesitation and proceeded to open it. He gazed at the items, two well crafted silver kunai with shimmering green handles, with indifference._

_Believing he was unsatisfied with them Hinata began to explain, "Their made from the finest metal in all of the fire country," his face did not change and so she continued with her head bowed, " The handles are encrusted with Jade... and... and I was told they were so sharp they could peel the veins off the leaf without harming the surrounding area."_

_once she finished she looked up at him expectantly however it was not Neji but the Green Beast of Konoha that she received a response from._

_Rushing to her side in his high-spirited manner Lee spoke. "Hinata is this the gift you will be giving to our lovely flower on the day of her youth celebration!?"_

_Hinata looked up at her cousin with questioning eyes. He glanced up at her and then went back to studying the kunai which told her that he wasn't going to answer his team mate._

_She moved her eyes to Lee and began to shuffle her feet a bit, uncomfortable with the situation,"Um... no... this... this is the gift Nii-san will be presenting to Tenten-chan if he wishes."_

_Lee's eyes widened in confusion and he opened his mouth to speak._

_"Very well." Neji's deep baritone interrupted before Lee could get a word out "Thank you again Hinata-sama these will do. Please place them in my bedroom when you have the chance."_

_She nodded her head in assent and took the now closed box from his hands. She turned to take her leave however a sudden out burst from Lee stopped her._

_"BUT NEJI!" he exclaimed "DOES THIS MEAN YOU WILL NOT BE PURCHASING A GIFT FOR OUR YOUTHFUL FLOWER ON YOUR OWN!?"_

_The older Hyuga gave the man an appraising look and tried to decide whether or not his question deserved an answer._

_"Hinata-sama has chosen Tenten's birthday presents on my behalf for some time now," he finally answered, " I believe there would be no difference in her satisfaction level if I was the one to do so. Hinata-sama's choices are always more than satisfactory."_

_Lee scrambled to Neji their faces now an inch apart "BUT MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" he cried " THAT IS SO IMPERSONAL OUR DEAR TENTEN DESERVES SOMETHING SO MUCH BETTER! SHE PERSONALLY PICKS ALL OUR GIFTS OUT WITH THE UTMOST CARE!"_

_"Hn." was all Neji replied_

_Lee's face reddened in anger and he pivoted in order to question the other Hyuga standing in his vicinity, "Hinata-chan! What do you think about Neji's most unyouthful actions!?"_

_The girl in question looked up into Lee's eyes and with all the courage she could muster spoke, "Well I also believe that Nii-san should personally purchase a gift for Tenten-Chan."_

_Neji glared at his little cousin, "As I said I do not see the difference in me choosing the gift"_

_"IT IS UNYOUTHFUL OF YOU NOT TO MY DEAR NEJI!" Lee declared_

_"She has always gotten you such wonderful things" Hinata tried "Like two years ago that book on all the recorded blood limits in the world... and the year before the custom meditation mat... and.. and that hand forged katana she gave you last year was absolutely exquisite!"_

_He sighed in exasperation, "I highly doubt that matters."_

_Lee's face turned to stone and his voice became threatening "Neji If you do not pick out a gift for Tenten I will tell Gai-sensei."_

_Neji huffed with indifference and made to go back to his meditation position when Hinata spoke in a small voice "Father has also expressed to me that he believes it'd be more appropriate for you to choose a gift..."_

* * *

><p>Now March 9<p>

Hinata's words although quiet and innocent to anyone else had alarmed Neji in more ways than one. He knew that most things his uncle "expressed" were either orders or statements you should follow anyway. And Neji who attempted to avoid unnecessary confrontation with his uncle and anyone else for that matter was not going to take her words statement lightly. It had occurred to him that she could've been lying but he knew it would take even more work for him to actively seek out his uncle and ask and that was how he found himself in the shopping district of Konoha irritated to no end with less than an hour to find an appropriate gift for his team mate.

The Hyuga let his lavender eyes scan the stores before quickly selecting a high end weapons shop to enter. He didn't understand why he had to chose the gift. Everyone knew that the weapons mistress only really liked one thing: weapons. And so he would therefore only chose a variation of whatever Hinata had picked. Lee's logic was utterly ridiculous. He entered the store labeled "opulent armament" with the intention of purchasing the most expensive item and leaving. He began searching for the shop keeper deciding to do a round-a-bout instead of activating his blood line limit. He made a full circle of the shop with no success and ended up in direct line with the store window. He approached it and picked up one of the displayed kunai. He supposed he could buy it for her it was nothing special besides the blood red crystal located at the end of the handle. He scanned the display and considered simply purchasing everything and giving it all to her when the sight of said kunoichi distracted him.

Tenten was clad in her civilian clothes a plain pink tshirt slightly reminiscent of her old Chinese top, light blue capris, and her strapped sandals. Neji watched her as she waved at a person he could not see. The person in question then approached the weapons mistress and she presented him with a bright smile. The ninja, Neji recognized, was his younger cousins rambunctious team mate, Inuzuka Kiba accompanied by his ninja hound. Neji noticed the other man was in his mission gear and concluded that Kiba was about to head out. Now close enough the Inuzuka immediately engaged Tenten in a rather exuberant conversation. Neji was unable to hear what they were saying but he could tell the kunoichi was giggling. She bent down to pet Akamaru and gave him a light kiss on the top of his head. The dog wagged his tail and Tenten rewarded him with a smile. She then straightened herself and looked back at Kiba who took a box out of his pants pocket. Taking the container she said something that Neji assumed was a thank you. She opened the box and with another brilliant smile took out the simple silver bracelet inside. Tenten jumped on the balls of her feet expressing her gratitude and Neji continued to regard them with confusion. He wondered if the bracelet had some sort of poison compartment because surely Tenten would not get so excited over something so regular. He activated his byakugan and scanned the piece of jewelry and found that it was just that. He quickly deactivated his blood trait and turned his attention back to the pair. Tenten was now putting on the bracelet with the help of the Inuzuka and once he finished she quickly jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and he in return wrapped his around her slender body. She kissed his painted cheek and then released him.

Neji's eyes widened and he frowned "what was she doing?" he thought "All that for a simple bracelet?"

Kiba gave Tenten a fanged smile and waved before making his way to the exit of the village. An unknown force propelled Neji out of the shop and to the spot Kiba had previously inhabited. "Tenten."

She looked up from the bracelet she had previously been admiring,"Oh Neji!" she squeaked in surprise. "Where on earth did you come from?"

"Is that new?" He ignored her question and pointed to the piece of jewelry. He of course knew the answer but wanted to see what she would say.

"Oh yeah!" she beamed holding it out for his inspection, "Kiba just gave it to me cause he has to go on a mission. Isn't it nice?"

His eyes narrowed a fraction, "So you like it then?"

"Yeah! Don't you? It's so simple and... I mean no one's ever gotten me anything like this people usually just buy me weapons."

She looked up at him and grinned in a way that told him she more than_ liked_ that bracelet and an involuntary tightening of his jaw told him that he would more than _like_ to kill the man who gave it to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I didn't want you guys to think this was a one shot so I uploaded today! Aye.**

**I have chapter three in the works woop woop.**

**I own nothing as usual**

**and all your reviews are welcome.**

* * *

><p>Tenten was well aquainted with her team mate's body language. Years of missions and training had made her acutely aware of every slight movement he made and so when his eyes narrowed in a questioning manner and his jaw tightened in irritation Tenten knew something was wrong. "Neji? Um... Are you okay?"<p>

"Hn." he grunted.

She looked up into his eyes trying to read his usually blank expression. He noticed and attempted to snap her out of her musings. "How is your birthday so far?"

She stopped her search and beamed, "Oh it's been great!"

"Have you received anything else?"

"Oh yeah! Shino got me this really cool metal that's supposed to be easy to use in the cold and Sakura got me a new scroll with enough space to fit _all_ my weapons and Naruto got me 10 ramen coupons and he tied them to a new kunai!" She finished with a giggle.

"I see. Are you expecting anything else?"

"I'm sure Gai and Lee are gonna get me something utterly ridiculous as always but ya know that's just them." At that her cheerful smile turned into a knowing smirk and she looked up at the Hyuga prodigy with a playful glint in her eyes, "And I'm sure whatever Hinata's picked out this year is wonderful."

Neji's fist clenched. "You know?" He found this new bit of information unpleasing to say the least.

Tenten giggled "Of course! I mean what fourteen year old boy pays enough attention to know I needed a kimono with weapon

compartments?"

Neji's jaw clenched for the second time that day and again Tenten noticed.

"It's okay Neji," she said in an attempt to dispel the anger she currently saw in his eyes, " I mean I know birthdays aren't your thing and I'm happy that you even think of me. Really it's no big deal."

If this was anyone besides Neji she would have touched their shoulder to show her sincerity. But this was Neji and one didn't just go around touching the Hyuga's so called greatest gift to society.

"Hinata-sama will not be choosing your gift this year," Neji declared." I shall see you for the team dinner in an hour." And with that he departed leaving his team mate in a state of utter confusion.

Neji was pissed she had kissed the mongrel for a _bracelet_. A cheap, unextravagant _bracelet_. There was nothing special about the thing. It was literally a slab of silver. But she had thrown herself into his arms simply because "no one's ever gotten me anything like this". It was ridiculous. His gifts were always so luxurious. Every weapon he had ever given her was made out of the finest metals. That kimono was made out of silk for Kami's sake. Why did it matter that he hadn't personally chosen them? He was the one who had spent the money. He was the one who approved them to make sure they were to her liking. Really all his cousin had done was recommend him items. He just more often than not approved of her choices...But Tenten had never acted that way when he presented her with his gifts. She had never bounced with excitement or thanked him with a hug she had never _kissed him._.. It was completely ridiculous. He decided If an ordinary hand picked bracelet was that pleasing in her eyes then his gift would be nothing less than astounding.

* * *

><p>He made his way to the Hyuga's usual jeweler. Once he arrived he opened the revolving doors and proceded to one of the display cases.<p>

"Ah Hyuga-sama" a six foot elder man of about sixty in a plain black suit spoke in a flustered tone, "I was not aware that you would be needing our services today...I ...I would have had a selection chosen for you."

Neji assumed his hair was once black for he could detect some strands hidden in the short steel gray tresses. He looked into the other man's green eyes, "I am in need of a present for a friend,"

"Oh yes I heard Tenten-san's birthday was soon. We have had a wonderful new shipment of hand crafted Katanas."

"That will not do."

The irritation was evident in Neji's tone and the man was surprised, "But... But sir they are all encrusted with the most precious jewels and are made from the finest metals..."

Neji sighed "I do not wish to purchase a weapon I wish to give her... Jewelry."

The jeweler's eyes widened but quickly softened in understanding and he smiled, "Very well then I'm sure we can find something suitable."

Neji nodded a bit taken aback by the man's sudden change in tone. He led Neji to a different display case one that held a mass amount of jade pieces.

"Hinata-sama has expressed to me more times than one that Tenten-San rather enjoys items with jade in them."

Neji nodded. "She believes the stone to be good luck." The side of his mouth tilted upward, "Her mother used to wear it."

"Well than I believe she would find any of these rather pleasing."

The man stepped back to allow Neji space to choose. But the prodigy's eyes flashed to his and the elder could have sworn he saw fear their. "I'm sure whatever you chose will be to her liking." He smiled.

Neji nodded and with a great amount of concentration studied each displayed piece. He was about to give up and ask to be shown another sample when he saw them. His eyes widened and noticing the jeweler opened the sliding glass on his side and delicately removed them. "To say you have fine taste would be an understatement Hyuga-sama."

Neji stared in wonderment at the gold hair combs held by the other man. The twin flowers at the base were entirely made of the lucky jade jewel and he could tell that even after he took them out of the enhanced shop light they would shine like nothing he'd ever seen. "Her mother" Neji attempted to keep his voice even but the other man could hear the slight awe, " I saw a picture of her once and she was wearing these exact hair combs."

"Ah. I doubt that they were exact. " Neji lifted his head to look the man in the eye prompting him to continue, "These are one of a kind you see. They are Ming dynasty. Every crowned empress was given a pair on the day of her coronation and was Buried with them when she died. Most pairs were broken or lost in the graves but these were kept by an emporer whose beloved wife fell ill and passed before she was coronated. They are considered a piece of history and were rather difficult to precur. However there have always been many recreations and how you say knock offs because as you see they are quite beautiful."

Neji nodded in understanding, "Very well then. Please put the charge on my family's account and wrap the items."

"Of course sir." And with that the jeweler took the combs and expertly wrapped them with a slight chuckle, _"Young love"_ he thought. _"How difficult."_

With a bow he handed the box to Neji. The Hyuga returned the bow politely thanked him and took his leave.

Neji calculated that he had approximately fifteen minutes to make it to the chinese restaurant at the scheduled time and twenty-five before anyone in his old team actually made an appearance. He decided to take a back road that would shorten his arrival time to seven minutes and forty-six seconds. It would give him the opportunity to get settled and also order Tenten's favorite sesame dumplings so they would be on the table when she arrived. He was determined to out due everyone today. Especially Kiba.

On his way he began to ponder about his reasonings behind being so _resolute_. That kiss had lit a fire that he was unable to extinguish and he was unsure why. It could be because they Inuzuka had overstepped his boundaries."_ It was rather inappropriate for a man who barely knew Tenten to give her such a personal gift"_ he thought "_Does he want Tenten as his new training partner?"_

The concept didn't seem to far out. Tenten was by far the most tolerable kunoichi. She was talented and intelligent and unlike the others she didn't have any annoying habits like stuttering and she wasn't dependent either. Yes as a training partner Tenten was rather appealing and that was why Neji had personally claimed her as his own. As he approached the restaurant his mind was made up. Kiba was attempting to steal his partner by impressing her with gifts and in an effort to protect his relationship with her Neji had reacted as he did. He was simply trying to save the ties he had made from a threat.

He entered the restaurant doors and was immediately greeted with familiarity. The low lit oriental decorated eating establishment was Tenten's favorite and he consequently visited it often. It was always her choice of venue when they ate after a particularly long training session or when he simply wanted to get away from the manor and offered to treat her in an exchange for an excuse to leave. As a waitress guided him to their usual booth he wondered if Kiba knew it was her favorite place to eat.

* * *

><p>Neji gazed through window contemplating his gift giving strategy with a cup of jasmine tea in front of him. The previously ordered dumplings had barely hit the table when a familiar voice stirred him from his thoughts.<p>

"Are those dumplings I smell?"

Neji turned to see his rather upbeat female team mate and suddenly his throat became slightly dry. She stood in front of him in an exquisite floral decorated knee length chinese style dress. The dress itself was gold and there was a modest slit up the side to accentuate her slim legs. Matching gold flats encased her small feet. Her brown tresses were cascading around her shoulders with nothing to hold them back and he felt the need to give her his present right then so he could watch as they shone in her hair.

"Yes," was all he said as she took her seat next to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Tenten had always sat next to Neji during team dinners. She found Lee and Gai to be exasperating especially when together and so she continually sought refuge by his side. But at this particular moment Neji found her proximity rather unnerving.

"So what'd ya get me Hyuga?" Tenten tilted her head up and batted her eyelashes playfully.

"Hn." Neji turned his face away in an effort to stop staring at his female comrade, "I do not feel now is the time to give you anything."

Tenten pouted purposefully dramatic, "And why not?"

He could feel her breath on his neck as she spoke, their thighs were mere centimeters apart and as she leaned in he could feel the heat radiating from her.

"This is a team celebration after all. So I think it's only appropriate we wait for the rest of our team."

Tenten straightened herself and crossed her arms across her chest and jokingly huffed, "Well! If you want to be proper I guess so."

Neji smirked and turned back to his team mate,"Unlike you I pride myself in being proper."

Tenten taken aback by the sudden insinuation did not hide the surprise in her voice,"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I have never participated in any questionable behavior."

"And what type of questionable behavior have I participated in exactly!?"

"Accepting gifts from men you barely know."

Both ninja's eyes glanced at the bracelet currently on Tenten's wrist.

She looked him dead in the eyes, "Kiba is a very good comrade of mine and his gift is very important to me."

She glared at him challenging him to respond with another smart remark.

Neji studied her trying to estimate her level of anger. He came to the conclusion that upsetting her would only hinder his efforts and instead chose to end the conversation, at least for now,"Hn."

"You're so difficult!"

Tenten had brought her fist up and was about to slam it down when a loud crash jarred her from her thoughts.

She looked toward the entrance of the restaurant to find the other half of her old team rushing toward her and a rather distressed waitress on her hands and knees.

Tenten shot the girl an apologetic look as she watched her pick up shattered pieces of the cups she was previously holding.

" TENTEN-CHAN! I CANNOT BELIEVE MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER IS NOW SEVENTEEN!" Gai shouted running, his green clad twin not far behind.

"Hi Gai-sensei. Hi Lee" Tenten smiled

"My flower how has your day been!?" Lee questioned jumping into his seat across from Neji.

"Oh just fine. Rather nice actually. _Kiba gave me a really nice gift_," she answered with unnecessary stress on the last sentence.

"Oh how youthful! It seems our lovely flower has gained the attention of a male counterpart!" Gai hollered with a punch to the air.

Neji's fist clenched and Tenten's hands went up in defense.

"No, no," she tried to calm the two green beasts as they were now in a rather loud conversation concerning the positives and negatives of the Inuzuka, "It's not like that we're just friends."

"But Tenten obviously this young shinobi is quite taken with you! As your sensei it is my job to inspect any possible..."

"It's time for gifts," Neji interrupted.

Everyone's gaze turned on him. Gai confused opened and closed his mouth and Tenten's eyes widened in shock but quickly narrowed when she realized he was only trying to navigate the conversation away from the young shinobi in question.

"Ah you are right my youthful rival!" Lee finally broke the unnerving silence forcing everyones attention to him. The green beast beamed up at the Hyuga, "You must be so eager to give Tenten your special gift!"

"Oh special is it?" Tenten practically sneered.

Neji stared at her with a blank expression, "Lee will go first."

Lee's face lit up with excitement, "I would love to my dear Neji!"

Lee pulled a very small box out of his belt compartment, "I got it on my trip to the sand last month! Temari-San herself recommended it!"

Tenten grinned up at him wary of anything he and the abrasive sand ninja thought was appropriate. The box fit perfectly in the palm of her right hand and she undid the garish emerald bow with the left. Once completely free she lifted the top and placed the green paper filled box on the table. She pulled out a tiny diamond shaped crystal vial with turquoise liquid.

"It's perfume!" Lee explained ",The best in all of Suna. It is said that the first time you wear it you will kiss your true love!"

"This is great Lee," Tenten said in awe. She had never expected him to present her with something she could use, even if the background of the item was a bit odd. She supposed that through the years he really had actually grown, "It really is so wonderful," she smiled and placed her hand over his.

_"She'd probably kiss him if there wasn't a table in between them_." Neji thought.

"My turn!" Gai sensei hollered. "I also found mine while on a trip!"

Gai pulled out a small scroll and unrolled it. He then did a quick summoning and a long emerald wrapped box appeared. He slid it over to Tenten with an almost unsettling grin. Seeing it she believed her gift luck had run out and was sure that whatever the box held it was not good. She slid out a kunai from under her dress and neatly sliced the paper down the side and peeled it off. She then took the lid off the now unwrapped plain white box and gasped. "Is this what I think it is?"

"What is it my flower!?" Lee peered over the table

Neji rolled his eyes Lee had always been irritatingly nosy and his increasing use of that awful nickname he had for Tenten was beginning to chip away at Neji's patience.

Tenten brought out the gift with the utmost care. It was a metal rod and Neji couldn't help the grunt that escaped him.

The kunoichi jumped out of her seat "It's the adjustable ASP baton I wanted from the Cloud!"

Neji flinched from the sudden outburst. He never expected her to get so riled up from the gifts Gai and Lee gave her. He had hoped they would be disappointing so they would highlight his.

"This is the greatest birthday ever!" She said falling back.

She chuckled and popped a victory dumpling in her mouth and chewed it happily before turning to Neji as she swallowed.

With no hint of her previous aggravation she spoke,"So Nej what's this oh so special gift you got me?"

Suddenly Neji felt nervous. What if his gift did not stand up to the Inuzuka's? What if she decided she'd prefer training with him?

He shifted himself slightly but by his usual movement standards one could say he was practically fidgeting.

He pulled the box out of his pocket and noticed the ribbon on top was the exact color of the jade jewels on the comb. "I hope you find it satisfactory," he held it out and she took it giving him a quizzical once over.

Once finished appraising him she turned her full attention to the larger than standard jewelry box. She wiped her hand across an uncovered piece of the top relishing in the soft feel. She knew all Hyuga gifts were wrapped and packaged in a special type of cardboard and paper. She had immediately noticed the difference from normal packages the first time she received a gift from Neji and he had told her that his family only used paper based products from a tree that could only grow with the help of a byakugan user. She had expressed how much she loved the feeling of them and ever since she had noticed Neji placing almost anything he gave her into one of the unique boxes whether it was edited mission reports or a book he had previously borrowed. She beamed up at him before removing the jade bow gingerly. She lifted the top and in that moment Neji was sure his heart stopped.

Once she saw the contents of the box, she froze. " I..."

"Do you like them?" Neji asked ignoring the quizzical looks of the other half of his team.

He impatiently waited for her answer as she continued her study of the gift. He felt the urge to take the gift back in embarrassment as he received only silence.

"They're... They're just like my mom's" she gasped finally.

He chose not to relay the story the old jeweler had told him at that moment and instead with relief simply smiled at her "Is that a yes?"

She looked up at him intently and he saw the tears at the corner of her eyes. It took physical restraint for him not to gasp in surprise.

"Of course it is," she whispered.

she leaned in closer and Neji's body tensed in anticipation "M_aybe she's going to kiss me,_" he thought.

Tenten had maneuvered herself so she was mere centimeters from him and with the hair combs box still in hand she leaned closer deciding to show him rather than tell him how much she liked the gift. She had forgotten they were in a crowded restaurant by the time her lips were achingly close to his face.

"OH HOW WONDERFUL! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT MY ETERNAL RIVAL!"

Tenten and Neji snapped their heads in the direction of the outburst to find Lee excreting a sea of tears.

_"Idiot_," Neji thought

"SENSEI NEJI WAS UNDER THE IMPRESSION THAT HE WAS UNABLE TO PICK A PROPER GIFT FOR OUR FLOWER BUT I CONVINCED HIM OTHERWISE! AND NOW LOOK HE'S BROUGHT TEARS TO BOTH OUR EYES!"

"OH LEE HOW WONDERFUL OF YOU TO SPREAD THE LESSONS OF YOUTH TO NEJI I AM SO PROUD!"

Becoming irritated Neji turned his head to the only other sane person in the booth. Were her face once was he found her tan outstretched hands holding the box of combs. He looked up at her to find that while he was distracted she had tied her hair up in a single messy bun and he immediately felt the need to snap the band holding it up.

"Well. Aren't you gonna help me put them in?" Neji noticed the slight tinge of pink on her cheeks as she spoke.

"I believe you should save them for a more appropriate time." He said and ignored the hope he held that she may listen to him and take her hair back down.

"Appropriate?" She asked genuinely confused as she glanced at the box

"Yes. Maybe a party or a more formal outing."

She giggled and smiled up at him "Don't be silly Neji. You gave them to me and I want to wear them now."

She looked quite determined as she practically shoved the combs in his face and so in a last ditch effort he attempted to deter her from her course of action, "Very well, but your hair is not prepared properly. They may slip out and you may lose them."

Her face fell a bit but she quickly regained her grin, "Yeah, you're right."

He nodded and watched as she turned her body and settled herself back into the cushioned chair of the booth. To his displeasure she did not bother to untie the bun.

She stuffed another dumpling in her mouth and reached for his jasmin tea. He gently slid it over to her and turned his head to his still weeping companions.

"Stop it."

With tears still streaming down their faces both men gazed at Neji.

"But my rival we are simply in awe of your gift giving expertise! You truly are a genius in all aspects of life!" Lee responded.

"That is no reason to be acting so childishly."

"Oh just leave um," Tenten offered as she once again admired her hair combs.

Neji noticed with pride that Gai and Lee's gifts now lay forgotten on the edge of the table.

"Hn. Have you noticed no one here has taken our orders yet?"

"That is not our fault my youthful student!" Gai said in defense, "The waitresses are simply busy!"

"No," Neji stated with finality, "They are afraid that if they come near us they will have the same fate as the one you trampled when you came in."

The other men looked taken aback. Neji noticed with irritation that the two were planning on arguing and so he ended the disagreement with a single well planned statement,"Tenten has not even had the chance to order a drink yet."

Tenten looked up at him, his tea halfway to her mouth, and rolled her eyes.

"Oh no! My youthful flower! We did not mean to ruin your chance of getting a birthday beverage!" Lee exclaimed.

"It's okay Lee." She put the tea down and waved him off, "Just calm down and I'm sure someone will come over."

She turned her head to Neji and have him a disapproving shake of her head and he smirked.

* * *

><p>Neji walked silently in the chilly spring air Tenten shivering by his side. The Dinner had ended with no other dramatic scenes and he had volunteered himself to take her home as he always did.<p>

"You know it was impractical of you to wear a dress in the beginning of March," Neji spoke eyes trained ahead.

"Well, I wasn't thinking of practicality I just wanted to look..." Tenten trailed off.

She stared down at her feet and continued to walk. Neji glanced at the side of her head.

"Look?" Neji inquired realizing she wasn't going to finish her thought.

"Well... ya know..."

"No I do not," Neji stopped his walking.

He had never appreciated ambiguous statements and had no patience for those who made them.

Noting his sudden stop Tenten followed suit. She turned on the spot a short distance away from Neji, "I... well... I wanted to look nice... you know like a girl."

Neji narrowed his eyes and when he realized she was telling the truth he laughed and continued his walk toward her apartment.

"You're laughing at me cause you think it's silly," Tenten stated her feet still glued to the ground, "Well it's not. If I want to look like a girl I can there's nothing wrong with it!"

Neji stopped again and turned to his now agitated team mate. He noted the fact that her body was rigid and she seemed ready for a fight.

He smiled,"You do not need to wear a dress to appear female Tenten."

Her eyes widened and her body untightened, "Wh-what?"

"You are female."

"Well yeah. But..."

Neji closed the space between them in one swift movement, "You are female. You will always appear female. You did not want to look like 'a girl' you wanted to look _attractive_."

"And so what if I did!?"

Neji stared down at Tenten. She had raised a clenched fist to a position parallel to his stomach, her face was tinged with red and her hair seemed even more disheveled. He felt his body warm and decided to turn away and to once again continue walking.

"You achieved it then."

"Wait what did you say?" Tenten jogged as she spoke to catch up.

Once she was on his heels and he was sure she would hear him he repeated himself, "I said you were attractive tonight."

"Atr-WHAT?"

"It was a compliment Tenten. Most women would just accept it."

"Well yeah but since when does_ the_ Neji Hyuga give compliments!?"

"Hn."

"Okay. Okay. I'll accept it," Tenten smiled up at him, "Thank you!"

Neji came to a halt in front of an old, sky blue, two-story home,"This is your house."

"Oh yeah it is."

Neji spun to see Tenten looking up at him.

"Wanna come in?" She asked.

"It is late and we have training tomorrow."

Tenten pouted and fiddled with a loose string on her dress before looking up at him again, "So that's a no?"

"It would be unwise."

She inched closer putting mere centimetres between the two "But it's my birthday!"

"Hn." Neji folded his arms, "That does not mean we should become reckless."

"I don't believe reckless is quite what I had in mind Neji."

"No."

"Come on! Just for tea I don't wanna go to bed yet."

"You need rest."

"Kiba would have come in."

Neji's eyes narrowed "I am not Kiba."

Tenten rolled her eyes,"Yeah you sure aren't."

Neji clenched his fist. He sincerely disliked the Inuzuka and everything he stood for.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow what?"

"Tomorrow after practice we will get tea."

Tenten beamed, "Okay I'll concede. But just this once."

Neji noded but did not leave as Tenten produced her key. He watched as she turned the device in the lock and opened her door. He waited for to enter but as soon as she put a foot through the door she took it back out. She pivoted to face him.

"They are so pretty Neji."

Neji nodded unsure of what to say. He was aware that she meant the hair combs but he did not know how to respond.

Tenten understood this and so she continued, "I've never received anything like them. They're perfect."

"Hn."

"Thank you... so much."

She leaned into him attempting to close the already small space. He flexed his hands in anticipation and forced his embarrassment aside.

Tenten closed her eyes and prepared herself for the rejection that was sure to come. Only it did not and so when she became so close that their feet touched she was so surprised that she lost her balance and fell face forward into Neji.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry!" She apologized pushing herself off of him. She rushed into her apartment without a glance back.

"Goodnight!" She called as she slammed the door leaving Neji alone by the entrance.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have been gone for so long that I actually forgot how this stuff works. well anyway here's an update a year late. I'm crazy I apologize.**

* * *

><p>Neji stood glued to Tenten's porch. No part of his body moved as he stared at her now closed front door. He could feel the ghost of her breath on his face and his body felt like it had been dipped in a bucket of ice. After a minute he stepped toward the door and lifted his fist to knock. He wanted to feel the heat that radiated off of her body again.<p>

He tapped lightly at the door and waited. Over a minute passed and then he tapped again. When she once again failed to answer he prepared to take his leave. He exhaled loudly and pivoted toward the street. When he heard the door knob slowly turn he in return turned his head to see Tenten in an oversized shirt and cotton shorts.

"Oh,"she said blushing, "I thought I was hallucinating when I heard the knock."

"Hn."Neji replied turning his whole body to her.

"So do you want that tea then or...?"

Neji stared directly at her and she lowered her gaze and began to study her uncovered feet. slowly shifting her weight from one to the other.

"You will get a cold if you sleep in such skimpy clothing," He replied.

Tenten's head shot up and she let out a sound halfway between a laugh and a grunt, "Is that it?"

Neji suddenly felt uncomfortable because he couldn't exactly remember why he had actually knocked. Tenten stared at him questionly until he finally spoke.

"Training will be held on the Hyuga grounds tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

He looked at her but did not answer her question because he did not actually have an answer,"Because."

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Whatever I expect breakfast."

Neji nodded his head pleased that she accepted his excuse,"You should arrive at 7:30 then training will begin at 8"

"8? Come on Neji can't we take it easy for once!?"

"No."

"Come on 9."

"No."

"Please!"

Neji huffed in frustration, "If we begin at 9 we will not finish before the tea shops begin to close."

Tenten let out a surprised sound. She had somehow forgot his promise to have tea with her the next day after training.

"Well," She started, attempting to still get her way, "We never actually said where we'd have tea so I don't understand why it has to be in a shop."

Neji glared at her. She had made a fine point but that did not mean he liked it. Sometimes he despised how quick on her feet she was.

"Fine breakfast at the manor ends at 8:30 anyway."

"Then I shall be there at 8 and take a nap after!" She laughed.

Neji smirked and nodded his head. They both stood in their respective spots silently.

"So is that it?" Tenten asked.

"Hn," Neji answered.

They both continued to stare at the other until Tenten finally spoke. "So I'll see you tomorrow then..."

"Hn"

"Eight O'Clock on the dot."

Neji stared at her without answering.

"Alright well goodnight Neji," She said awkwardly about to close the door.

"Goodnight Tenten," He replied.

Tenten smiled and finally shut the door.

* * *

><p>March 10<p>

Neji awoke at 6:30 the next morning with a pristine all white room felt like a bombardment on his senses and he expected it was because he had barely slept the previous night. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see were long brown wavy locks of hair and it had driven him insane.

He got up slowly removing the soft snow white blanket from around his waist and took a neatly folded black shirt from the desk chair located on the left side of his bed. He covered his previously barren chest with the cotton shirt and adjusted his grey sleeping pants as he walked to the other side of the bed toward a meditation mat. He sunk down in a meditative position with the intent of erasing the horror that was the night before.

His meditation lasted an hour and after he was done he slowly raised himself up and entered the bathroom connected to his room. By his calculations it took him exactly Twenty-three minutes and thirty-six seconds to take a shower and dress in his practice robe. He used the rest of his time to make his way to the pristine, subtlety decorated, all white kitchen which was connected to the morning eating area.

When Neji entered the eating area he greeted his uncle and his two daughter's, who were all already seated, with an incline of his head.

"You are up quite late Neji," Hiashi noted.

"I have been up for hours uncle but I was mediating," Neji responded as he took a seat across from his uncle and next to Hinata. He made sure the spot on his left was empty "Even so at this rate you will be late for your training."

"TenTen will be joining us shortly for breakfast and afterward we will begin training at 9." Hinata's head shot up at the mention of Neji's female teammate, "Tenten will be coming he-here to train with you?"

"Hn," He answered.

"Why?" She looked at him eyes wide. Neji attempted to ignore the question but that created an awkward silence which drew the attention of the entire family.

They all stared at Neji as he grabbed jam and a piece of bread. He lightly spread the jam on the bread as his uncle put down the tea he had previously been holding and cleared his throat.

Neji, realizing that not answering his cousin's question would cause an altercation, put down his food, "We will be having tea after training and I would not like to venture elsewhere for conveniencey reasons."

His family seemed to be appeased with that answer as it was very logical and true to Neji's character to avoid any inconveniences. However, Hinata kept pestering him with well intended but prying questions, "I-I never got to see the gift you got her... Did she like it?" She smiled.

Neji exhaled loudly hoping to put an end to the conversation but his cousin continued to look up at him and he didn't want to catch his uncle's attention once again.

"Yes she did," He stated with finality pouring himself a cup of green tea.

Neji relaxed as Hinata returned to her tea and began to sip it gingerly but to his dismay Hanabi was also quite curious in the matter of the gift.

"I thought Hinata always picked out Tenten's gifts. What did you get her?"

Neji tightened his jaw. He hated personal conversations and he really did not want to talk about the girl who had ruined a night of rest for him. He opened his mouth to answer when a particularly loud and familiar yawn stopped him.

"Two jade hair combs,"answered the offending young women sleepily as she took her seat on Neji's left and smiled, "Good morning by the way."

Everyone murmured back their greetings except for Neji who noted Tenten was two minutes late. He pushed his tea over to her and she smiled up at him appreciatively. He began to pour himself another cup when she shook her head, took a few sips, and handed it back. Without a word he accepted it and she reached for a water pitcher on the table to pour herself a glass. Hinata and Hanabi exchanged a surprised look as Neji drunk from the cup Tenten had previously sipped from and then handed her his bread. She took a large bite and while still chewing offered it back to him. He simply glared at her and she in return giggled, swallowed and took another bite.

"Happy birthday by the way Tenten,"Hiashi spoke. The entire table shifted their attention to the clan leader as it was very out of the ordinary for him to engage a house guest that was not his In conversation.

Tenten gulped down her bread and smiled at him, "Thank you sir, the flowers you sent me were lovely."

Hiashi nodded his head in recognition but Neji, perplexed, shifted his head so he was staring down at his teammate.

"I was unaware you sent Tenten flowers uncle," he stated in a voice so even an outsider would think the gesture had not affected him at all.

Tenten looked up at him and bit her lip nervously. She knew that although Neji and his uncle were on relatively good terms Neji still got upset when he felt the man was encroaching on his personal life.

"Guess I forgot to mention it at dinner," Tenten spoke trying to shrug off the topic, " The card actually said they were from the entire Hyuga clan but I mean Hiashi-sama is the head so it's only right I thank him...Right?"

Neji narrowed his eyes slightly to communicate that he wasn't happy with her and that they would continue the conversation later in private. If she had been planning on actually taking that nap she was going to be extremely disappointed.

Tenten turned forward and began to nibble on her half eaten toast her appetite slowly fading as she wondered what hell Neji would put her through because she forgot to mention the flowers.

She was however snapped out of her musings when Hiashi spoke again, "Actually you should probably thank Kiba. He came to the manor to ask Hinata what she had purchased for you and kindly reminded me the date of your birthday. I felt it only appropriate that I show my appreciation of you on such an important day."

Tenten blushed and Neji raised a fresh cup of tea to his lips and drank with his eyes lowered. His uncle was testing his patience and the mention of the Inuzuka boy did not help ease his irritation.

"Well I'll be sure to thank him the next time I see him. Still the flowers were quite pretty and I am happy that you even put the time in to order them," She responded with a slight tint on her cheeks hoping that would be the end of the conversation.

"No problem. However if I had known how extravagant and expensive my nephew's gift to you would be I would have sent flowers that were equally," he paused for a moment attempting to find the right word, "Luxurious."

Neji noted how very talkative his uncle was this morning and wished to kami that he would just shut up.

Tenten looked sideways at Neji with question in her eyes. She had never thought of how much the combs had cost and even though the Hyugas were more than wealthy and he had always gotten her expensive things on her birthday she did not like the idea of him spending a small fortune on her.

"I'm sure the flowers you sent were more than lovely uncle," Neji replied in Tenten's place trying to stop the conversation from going any further.

"I believed they were too," Hiashi continued, "Until I saw the statement from our jeweler after that I felt quite... out done."

Hinata looked at her father's emotionless face with open confusion. He was playing a game she didn't understand and she was worried it would end badly for her cousin. She opened her mouth to speak but shortly closed it unable to think of what to say. Tenten was shifting uncomfortably in her spot picking at her bread and Neji was tightening his grip on his tea cup.

"Did you use flowers from the garden father?" Hinata finally spoke attempting to dispel some of the tension

"Yes I did," Hiahsi responded, "Actually they were from Neji's personal garden. I thought they would hold more value that way."

Hinata's eyes widened as she watched her cousin lower his tea cup to the table and glare at her father. No one spoke as the two stared at eachother. Tenten took the opportunity to steal a sip of Neji's tea and the other two Hyugas silently ate their remaining food.

Hiashi was the first to break eye contact as he shifted his gaze to Tenten, "You will come to the party tomorrow night and show off those hair combs." With that he got up and moved toward the staircase leaving the young adults shocked and confused.

Tenten looked at Neji and he nodded his head confirming that she would indeed be doing exactly that.

Hanabi was next to leave. As she got up she offered her late birthday wishes to Tenten and bowed to the older girl.

However, after her sister got up Hinata did not make an attempt for an exit. She had finally realized the game her father was playing and although she thought it quite cruel she also believed it to be necessary for her cousin's future sanity.

Neji was placing healthy options on Tenten's plate and huffing every time she attempted to reach for a breakfast pastry or sugary option. Hinata smiled at the pair about to take her leave.

Noticing she was getting up, Tenten quickly halted her attempts to stop Neji from poisoning her with what he called "appropriate food choices" and frantically waved her arm in the Hyuga's direction trying to get her attention.

"Hey Hinata will you go shopping with me for this party thing?" She asked when Hinata finally turned to her.

Hinata was shocked but began nodding her assent when Neji interrupted her.

"No need," He spoke, "I'll take you."

Tenten blinked a few times and then shrugged her shoulders returning to her breakfast.

Hinata was taken aback by Neji's offer to take Tenten shopping but quickly realized that this was possibly her only chance to further her father's plan.

"No," she said as firmly as possible for her, "I'll take Tenten it will be better that way"

Neji was irritated but because he couldn't think of a reason on why his cousin would be wrong he just nodded his head.

"Okay then!" Tenten smiled "How bout tomorrow morning?"

Hinata nodded her head and Tenten agreed to meet her at the shops at 8 the next morning. The Hyuga girl left with a shy goodbye.

After he had finished forcing her to eat half a bowl of melon with her disturbingly unhealthy breakfast choices Neji led Tenten to his room. She planned to curl herself up in his bed and take a nice nap while he meditated or did whatever it was that Neji did when he had free time.

As soon as Neji opened the door to his room Tenten walked past him and threw herself on his bed. She reached for the blanket when she felt it being snatched out of her grasp.

She looked up at Neji who was holding the only thing that she wanted in the world in his hand.

"Hey," she whined.

"We need to talk," He stated throwing the blanket in the corner of the room making it the only thing out of place.

Tenten sighed. She sat up and looked at her team mate with remorse in her brown eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the flowers. It just sorta slipped my mind. I didn't mean anything by it."

Neji smirked. He had completely forgotten about the flowers and in no way blamed her. He knew what his uncle chose to do was in no way her fault. Even if it had agitated him at first it'd be illogical and wrong to punish her for his uncle's actions.

"Not about that," he started, "That is forgiven. We need to talk about this party."

"Oh" she spoke surprised., "I just assumed it was one of those Hyuga get together things you're always using me to get out of. Nothing serious right?"

Neji exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had no idea how he was going to explain to Tenten exactly what was going on without getting angry. He sat himself down on the bed and looked at her, "This is a Hyuga party. An occasion my family has been acknowledging for a while," He stopped and gave her a once over to make sure she was listening. He noticed she was attentive and her mouth was agape as it usually was when she was focusing. He continued," It is an occasion that goes back for centuries. It is always held at the main compound and is handled by the head of the family. They decide on the decorations, the date, and they only invite the most prestigious and-

"So what you're saying is that you don't think I'll fit in," Tenten stated the anger evident in her tone.

Neji gave her a look attempting not to lose his patience. The blank stare assured her that he had in no way meant that and she shifted, a bit embarrassed, and nodded her head for him to continue.

"The people the head invites are always prestigious and unattached," Neji once again stared at his female teammate. The information he had given her seemed to have no effect and so he continued with a sigh,"This party only serves one real purpose and that is to introduce the higher ranked family members to appropriate matches."

Tenten's eyes widened, "You mean this is a mixer?"

Neji huffed at her improper term, "It is a meeting in which the most important members of the next leading generation of Hyugas can find suitable spouses."

"Suitable spouses!? Then why the hell do I have to go!?"

" I assume it is because my uncle believes you to be... Suitable."

"Me? A 'suitable' bride for one of your cousins?" Tenten giggled

Neji sighed again, "Yes I believe that is his thought process."

"But I don't want to marry one if your cousins! Especially if it means I have to go to things like this after I do!"

"I am aware of that Tenten which is why I want you to be aware of your surroundings at all times. As the future head of the branch family I have duties and I will not be able to watch you. The Hyugas are a very old family and there are many customs that could land you in an engagement. The people who will be attending will all be aware of these customs which will put you at a disadvantage."

"So you're saying if I blink wrong or accept food from a Hyuga I could end up married!?"

"No you're being more than melodramatic I am saying you may end up in a courtship with someone you would rather not deal with if you are not careful. The Hyugas are not cavemen nor absolute rulers no one can force you into a marriage Tenten."

"Oh well in that case being wined and dined by a Hyuga wouldn't be all that bad. I'm sure I'll be fine," she laughed.

Neji glared at her. She was not taking the situation seriously, "Tenten this is not something to take lightly this is a serious matter if you act in a manner that displeases my uncle you can end up blacklisted."

Tenten tilted her head up to look at Neji quizzically, "Does that mean we wouldn't be friends anymore?"

"Again you're being melodramatic it would just be harder for you to get missions from more well off families and you would no longer be able to enter the compound. It may also affect your future marital prospects."

Tenten let out a sigh, "Alright. I'll be extra careful and I'll ask Hinata some questions."

"There's no need. Take your nap. I will prepare downstairs for an etiquette and customs lesson."

"Wait! Are you serious!? You're gonna let me nap and we don't have to train today or tomorrow!?"

Neji glared at her and she simply smiled and threw herself back on the bed curling into a ball.

He picked up the blanket from the corner and fanned it until it lay evenly on top of her, "This will not be easy you know."

"Neji shh it's nap time."

* * *

><p>Neji stared at Tenten's curled body on his bed. It amazed him how someone could nap right after they woke up from a night of sleep. It had taken him twenty-three minutes to set up the ball room properly. it was now 8:57 AM and so he had decided to allow her the extra three minutes of sleep. Her breathing was even and unbothered despite the fact that he knew she could feel his gaze. She had once said she believed she made the unconscious decision to ignore any threatening feelings when he was around. She explained that she knew she was safe because he would take care of any problems. At first Neji had thought she had lost her mind. But then on one mission when they were fourteen he singlehandedly defeated an attacker while on watch without waking her from her slumber and realized she was right. He would always protect her.<p>

At 8:59 he made his way to the bed.

"Tenten."

"No," she turned over.

He had known it was going to be a fight to wake her up as soon as she layed down and at this moment he wished he had forced her to stay awake.

"Tenten."

"I said no."

He snatched the blanket off of her and she shivered from the lack of covering.

"There is no way it's 9 o'clock!"

"You're right. it's 9:01."

"Neji! It's my birthday!"

"Your birthday was yesterday. Now hurry up I do not have time for this."

Tenten rolled over on to her back and glared into the empty eyes of the Hyuga prodigy. He really knew how to test her patience. She huffed and proceeded to get off the bed. Neji threw the rumpled blanket back on to it as she headed out the door.

Together they walked into the smaller of the two Hyuga ballrooms. In the center Neji had laid out a round two person table with multiple pieces of cutlery.

"The party will be held in the grand ballroom but they are currently decorating for the occasion. "

"Why? They have a whole day." Tenten rolled her eyes.

"These things are not thrown together Tenten," Neji huffed.

Tenten sat down in the chair farthest away from the entrance, " Well teach me things then."

Neji sat across from her and for the next hour they went over aspects of Hyuga dining that Tenten already knew. Such as what fork to use for desert and proper topics to discuss during dinner.

"Neji, I know all this already! I've been to a Hyuga party before!" Tenten yelled.

"Not one like this," he snapped.

Tenten rolled her eyes. She was tired of Neji's constant talking she decided that she liked him better when he was silent, "If the entire point is that I don't end up with one of your cousins wouldn't it be better if I didn't know any of this stuff? You know so I could like repel them with my commoner upbringing or whatever."

Neji huffed. His teammate was not taking this as she should. Either she was making snide remarks or she was acting as if the world would implode. He wished she would just listen to him. This party could end her career as a ninja and then where would they be? She would be unable to support herself and he would be left without a training partner. Most ninja's partners just died but he was having to go through this.

"The _point_ of this is that you do not upset my uncle! I could care less about my cousins," Neji seethed. He pinched the bridge of his nose. A habit he only ever did in private or when Tenten was around mostly because she was the only person who could irritate him this quickly.

She smiled at him. He had practically yelled at her. It was entertaining. Neji never yelled at anyone. Sure he made sarcastic remarks or chastised others but he never yelled at anyone. Anyone that is except her. Most people would be upset about that, that they're best friend and team mate only seemed to lose it around them but Tenten always felt triumphant when it knew she was the only person on earth who could ever rile up the Hyuga prodigy so much he would lose his infamous Neji cool.

"Fine, fine." She smiled at him. He looked so upset. He hated that she never truly listened to him about things like this and she knew it, "I will do my best to not upset your uncle and simultaneously not get into any sort of weird relationships with your cousins."

She brought her right leg up onto her chair and rested her right arm and chin on her knee and giggled continuing to smile in his direction. Neji appraised her wondering if her statement was genuine.

"Why do you not wish to wed a Hyuga?" He suddenly asked.

Tenten stared at him in surprised mouth agape. Neji had never asked her a question about any sort of personal matter unless it would somehow upset their almost daily training.

"Why do you care?" she retorted dropping her leg and crossing her arms over her chest . Attempting to seem like she hadn't been caught completely off guard.

In truth Neji had no idea why he had asked. The question sort of just came out. Which was unnerving in itself as almost everything he said was calculated.

He thought before he spoke this time, "The Hyuga are a reputable clan. You would be well off, protected and respected. I just do not understand how any of that is unapealing."

Tenten shook her head and smiled again. That was such a Neji thing to say. Of course that's why he wanted to know. To him marrying into the Hyuga family was probably like getting rid of any inconveniences and Neji could not understand why anyone wouldn't want that. "I don't care about those things that way Neji and you know that. As long as I'm fed and healthy I believe I'm well off and I can protect and gain respect for myself you know. I'm not going to marry into a family just because they can make those things a little easier to obtain. Especially when that family is filled with politics and treacherous assholes. No offense but your family isn't my cup of tea. While I respect their dedication and skill I'm also well aware that they can be ruthless and down right cruel. Your family is cold and calculating and I don't believe I would fit in." When she was finished she stared at her comrade he seemed to be deciding how to reply.

Several moments later with a blank stare he finally answered with another set of questions, "Do you feel the same about me? That is do you believe I am cold and calculating also?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Blergh this is probably the second to last chapter I am very tired. **

* * *

><p>Tenten burst into laughter. She had just been asked the single most ridiculous question of the entire millenia. "Are. You. Calculating. And. Cold?" She gasped out in between her fit of giggles.<p>

Neji stared at her quite unamused. He did not understand what was so funny about his question. It was logical enough. He did not ask stupid questions.

Tenten finally stopped laughing and looked at her teammate with a giant grin, "Well of course you are! Were you under the impression you weren't!?'

"Hn," Neji replied crossing his arms over his chest.

Tenten giggled again, "Why do you even care?"

"Hn,"he replied again glaring at her.

Once she realized he was not enjoying the joke she sighed. She knew what she had to do next and she knew she didn't want to do it because no matter what anyone believed stroking Hyuga Neji's ego was her least favorite activity .

"Just because you're cold and calculating doesn't mean you're an awful person."

"Hn."

"You are just as cold and just as calculating as the rest of your family but unlike them you aren't cruel or a treacherous asshole. You're an asshole just a very loyal one. Just because you don't show your emotions doesn't mean I'm convinced you're going to murder me in my sleep if I become useless. The rest of your family well..."

Neji made a huffing sound Tenten recognized as a laugh and with that they returned to their etiquette training. Tenten tried her hardest to listen and Neji tried, albeit less hard, to try and not bore her so much.

After almost nine hours of Neji attempting to convince Tenten weapons were not an appropriate topic of conversation at the dinner table and that she did indeed need to talk to everyone at the party including his cousin that mistook her for a man when they were fifteen, he finally decided to call it quits,

"Lets go have tea and get something to eat,"

"Oh lords food thank the gods! Is it dinner yet?!"

Neji's mouth tilted up on one side. He knew Tenten loved having dinner at the manor. The staff loved her which meant every time they received even the slightest inclination that she would be at the manor during dinner time they would quickly prepare her favorite dishes. He vaguely remembered a night in which she had stopped by quickly to pick up a weapon before a mission. She had exited out of his bedroom window which meant no one knew she was gone besides him. After she had left he had made his way to the dining area and was taken aback by the seven different dumplings that graced the table. The servants looked around expectantly after he entered and when he finally realized what was going on he actually chuckled.

"Not yet we have another hour. I'm sure you will last till then."

"It will be the hardest thing I have ever done but I will try!"

* * *

><p>The two comrades were seated across from eachother at a tiny table in Neji's room brought in by a maid. The maid had actually beamed when she saw Tenten who proceeded to tell the young servant girl that her nail polish was wonderful. Neji wondered how Tenten's compliment was of any consolation to the girl when Tenten never wore nail polish herself. How could she possibly be able to give an accurate compliment with the little personal knowledge she possessed?<p>

He was currently voicing that question as they sipped their tea that had been brought in shortly by the maid after she had set up the table.

"You're asking some strange questions today Hyuga," Tenten chuckled, "Just cause I don't wear nail polish doesn't mean I don't appreciate it. It's like window shopping you don't have to own a shirt to realize it looks nice."

"Yes but you do have to put it on to make sure it fits and is comfortable."

Tenten laughed, "Nail polish isn't that complicated though Neji."

"Well then why would you use that as a metaphor?"

"Because it was simply that a metaphor."

"Hn."

Tenten giggled and continued to drink her tea. She added some sugar cubes that she knew the maid had brought just for her. Neji didn't like anything sweet. She was enjoying their predinner, tea sipping silence when Neji surprised her by once again breaking the silence with an odd question.

"Do you think Inuzuka is calculating?"

Tenten spit up a bit of her tea, "What?" She began wiping off her mouth and the surrounding area with a royal blue napkin. As she did she stared at Neji "_He has got to be losing his mind what kinda question is that?"_ she thought.

"Inuzuka. Kiba. Do you believe he's calculating? Or cold?"

Neji's face seemed impassive worrying Tenten. She could not decide if the young man was curious or actually having a nervous breakdown.

"Um no not really. He's a pretty warm person I guess." She shrugged putting the napkin down by her tea cup and sending a questioning glare at Neji through the corner of her eye

"Hn."

Tenten, being able to identify all the different meanings of Neji's _Hn_'s, realized he was not satisfied with her answer and therefore elaborated."A bit daft to be calculating to be honest. But sweet I guess."

"Daft?"

"Yeah."

"But sweet."

"Yeah."

Neji inclined his head. He was contemplating Tenten's words deciding on an appropriate reply. . Finally he settled with yet another question,"Do you wish to spend more time with him?"

"What do you mean?" Tenten shook her head in confusion Neji was not someone to ask such personal questions especially if it was about two people's relationship, "_Nervous breakdown it is then." _She thought_. _

"Do you wish to see more of Inuzuka Kiba?" Neji reworded his phrase as if Tenten simply just hadn't understood the syntax of his question.

"See more of him? How?" Tenten brought her hands up in the universal gesture for "_What the hell are you talking about?"_

Neji's face contorted a bit. "Perhaps training wise?"

Tenten slammed her hands down on the table "That's what this is about!" she laughed. It suddenly all made sense to her. His obsession with the bracelet, his anger towards Kiba. Even the way he had been treating her lately. He had been unusually nice the past two days allowing her to sleep in and picking out her birthday present himself and she decided it was all because he was afraid to lose his favorite moving training dummy. She was upset that he would believe she was so superficial but she was more amused with his ignorance. Hyuga Neji may be a genius when it came to the gentle fist technique and other ninjutsu but that was obviously it declared.

"You idiot you think I'm gonna start training with him because he gave me some trinket!"

"He may be attempting to win your affection in a way he sees fit. I do not know what you have expressed to him or how he feels towards you. I am unaware of what happens when you are on missions with him."

"OHMYGOSH You're jealous! You complete moron!"

"Tenten." he stated sternly. He would not allow her to call him a moron. It was rude and false in his opinion

"Fine. you do realize that was the dumbest insinuation you will ever make in your entire life." Tenten said crossing her arms on the table and resting her chin on them. "We've trained together for years. Besides I don't know why you're so worried you can have any training partner you are you you know?"

"Why would I wish to have a different training partner?"

Tenten suddenly felt every negative feeling leave her body and smiled gently. Unknowingly he admitted that she was indeed an important part of his life. At first she had thought he was simply upset that someone had encroached on his territory. Hyuga's were quite possessive in her opinion.

"Never mind."

"Hn."

* * *

><p>Dinner went as expected the staff waited on Tenten as if she were the head of the clan. At one point a waiter even refilled her water before refilling Hiashi's tea. A dainty main branch girl of about sixteen actually gasped when it happened, fearing for the servant's life. She was sure he'd be hung. Luckily Hiahsi had found it amusing.<p>

"When people are eager to serve you of their own free will it means they can see the greatness within you," He inclined his head towards Tenten. She was attempting to shrink herself at Neji's side, a bit embarrassed by the attention."We must all watch out for Tenten a woman of only seventeen and a day and she can turn a man's servants against him with a simple smile. I would not be surprised if one day she assisted in leading a remarkable clan."

Tenten blushed. Neji scowled there was only one clan that his uncle would ever refer to as "_Remarkable"_.

* * *

><p>Neji walked Tenten home immediately after dinner. He was disgusted by the way his uncle had made a show of his teammate. His statement had basically announced to anyone within a hundred feet that he wanted Tenten to wed a Hyuga. He was sure it didn't matter which but he knew that his cousins would be scrambling at the chance to please the head of the family.<p>

"Remember to stand a minimum of two feet away from any males at the party. To do otherwise would insinuate you believe you know him on a personal level and therefore would like him to court you."Neji stated.

"Question. Since I _do _know you on a personal level can I stand close to you?" she looked up at him through her thick black eyelashes and scoffed, "Or would that mean ya know? We'd have to get married right there?"

Neji looked down at her, "You may stand close to me because we are former teammates however that may insinuate to other females that you intend for me to be the one to court you and dissuade them, which in turn could upset my uncle."

"Got it. So only stand close to you when some girl is about to throw herself at you, says something dumb or you look bored," Tenten counted off each reason on her fingers and showed Neji a three very proudly.

"Hn," He replied.

She took that as a yes. She had been saving him from Hyuga occasions long enough to know that he despised them. Hell she had been saving him from people long enough to know that he despised them she thought.

"So I have another question. Is this thing only held every ten years or is this just the first one I've been invited to and so you never bothered to tell me about it?"

Neji looked ahead unbothered by her insinuation that he withheld information from her. He knew she didn't actually care. Unlike the other girls around their age she was not one for gossip or even much for simple idle curiosity it was another thing he appreciated about her personality. He knew she simply wanted the facts refering to her current situation. "Once every five years. Only those between the ages of sixteen and twenty-one, and their parents, may attend. This will be the first time I will take part in the event. It will also be Hinata-sama's first appearance."

Tenten scoffed again, "Is your uncle really under the impression that Hinata will pay any attention to any male at that party while that orange clad idiot is still running around the village? Honestly Hiashi-sama should've invited him instead of me."

Neji glared at Tenten while continuing to walk forward.

"Hey I didn't say he'd be a good party guest just sayin' It'd make the future heir to the grand Hyuga throne pretty happy. Also if this only happens one in five years how will people find their perfect Hyuga mates if they don't like anyone at this party?"

He shook his head and climbed the steps toward Tenten's doorway as they had reached their destination, "There are other events this one is simply the largest." he stated

"Do not come without those hair combs Tenten," Neji warned.

"I know, I know," He had been repeating that statement since she woke up from her nap, "The head of the Hyuga clan does not suggest he demands and therefore not wearing the hair combs is not an option," she drawled mimicking the words he had spoken to her a few hours ago perfectly.

"When you go shopping tomorrow do not get distracted," she rolled her eyes and he ignored her continuing, "Do not pick anything gaudy or that will make you stand out. Make sure the Kimono is simple and fits properly. Your hair must stay out of your face throughout the night. You will be deemed improper if it does not."

Tenten's entire face scrunched, "Great."

Neji sighed he knew she really did not want to go to the party and that in reality it was his friendship that had forced her into the situation in the first place .He also knew that she didn't actually care if her uncle blacklisted her and was only participating for his sake, "There is a formal shop that the Hyuga's frequent. Hinata-sama will know the one pick whatever you feel is appropriate and tell them to put the charge under my name."

Tenten stood taken aback. She knew that a place where Hyuga _frequent _would be expensive and she wasn't about to let Neji spend a mass amount of money on a Kimono she would more than likely never wear again especially when she was now sure her hair combs cost more than her house, "That's okay I'm sure we'll find something somewhere else. No need to go all out. I'll be uncomfortable either way."

"You should get something out of this," He said with finality "The kimono will be of great quality and should last you years. I'm sure it will be useful one day."

Tenten exhaled loudly knowing there was no fighting with a Hyuga who felt they owed a debt. She nodded her head exaggeratedly and turned to unlock her door," I guess, I guess, I guess."

She unlocked her front door and stepped inside her entrance way. She turned her body halfway and gave a wave of her hand in farewell.

"Also I'm sure that now that the servants have realized you will be attending the menu will have an egregious amount of add-ons."

She turned fully to beam up at Neji and nodded her head with uncontained excitement. "_There's no way this will be that horrible!"_ She thought.

Neji smirked as if he had read her mind but within a fraction of a second his usual glower returned.

"Behave," he stated and turned to return to the manor.

Tenten awoke at sunrise the next morning. Even though she was happy about not having to be gentle-fisted into a tree for three days straight she didn't wanna be set back and therefore opted for some at home target practice. It was nothing extravagant really. She had three target dummies in her backyard and simply threw kunai and other weapons at them for about an hour of course she never missed her target and after she got bored she returned to her room to shower in the adjoining bathroom.

She was two minutes early to meet Hinata. Who was already standing at the entrance to the shopping district. She greeted her with a smile and a gentle hug.

"Neji wants you to take me to whatever formal shop you guys usually get your party gear from." Tenten sighed.

Hinata made a squeaking noise, "That shop is-is quite expensive... i-it is unfair for him to expect you to... this event is not... you don't have to..."

"Don't worry he's paying," Tenten laughed at the Heiress who was having a fit.

Hinata released a quiet _oh _and then nodded showing Tenten the way towards the mentioned store.

They arrived at the shop a short time after and Tenten was astounded when she walked in. The establishment was three stories and filled to the brim with silk dressings. Each one was delicate and exquisitely detailed with flowers, animals, or abstract patterns. "_Neji thinks I'm going to find something simple here? He's got to be outta his mind. There is nothing simple here."_ she thought.

A petite young woman suddenly appeared in front of Tenten and Hinata dressed in a loose fitting rose pink dress with bell sleeves. It was cinched at her small waist with a thin white belt and she wore white ballet flats with gold trimmings. Tenten thought she looked like a fairy with her long black wavy hair and large brown eyes.

"Hinata-sama," The fairy bowed, "We are so happy that you have come to visit us again."

Hinata smiled sheepishly, "Th-thank you but I am not here for me. My-my friend needs a proper kimono for a Hyuga event tonight."

At that the girl stood up and acknowledged Tenten she smiled and inclined her head, "It would be my honor to assist you."

Tenten decided she liked the fairy. She had completely zoned out when the girl had told her her name but she liked her nonetheless.

"I just want something simple. And comfortable I guess" She answered when the well dressed sprite had asked what she was looking for.

The shop attendant had nodded her head with a confused expression usually the patrons of the shop and some sort of inclination to what they desired, "Do you have a specific color in mind?"

Tenten was going to reply no when Hinata surprised her and replied with an unprecedented amount of clarity and courage. "Blue."

The other girls stared at the Hyuga with confusion expecting her to clarify why exactly she had decided blue was the perfect color but she did not and so they proceed to a section of entirely blue kimonos on the second floor.

Tenten gaped. "_What store has a section just for blue kimonos or blue anything for that matter?"_ The shades ranged from navy to cerulean and Hinata made a beeline for the lighter hues .

"Hinata!" Tenten suddenly shouted, "Remember I have to wear my hair combs! They're a light jade and gold."

But Hinata wasn't listening she had found what she was looking for. Hanabi had come to the shop just a week prior and tried it on but she was too short for the garment and was too impatient to have it altered. Hinata had remembered her sister describing the details of the Kimono and realized it would be perfect as soon as she entered the shop.

She held it out with the utmost care holding the hanger it was drapped over with one hand and the sleeve with the other. It was the exact color of a Konoha sky on a clear summer day and on each sleeve there was a small dove etched in gold.

Tenten huffed, "Well I guess if he's paying for it..."

The kimono had fit perfectly and Hinata had leaped stating that it must be fate. Tenten had nodded her head just content knowing there was no way Neji could possibly dislike the outfit. "_He probably was there inspiration,"_ She thought.

After they put the dress on Neji's tab and Tenten informed Hinata that she had a pair of gold flats to wear they departed ways to prepare. "It's gonna be a long night." Tenten spoke to the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Tenten had not rushed when getting ready. She had showered again and washed her hair. Making sure to condition her locks so that way they would not frizz as she made her way to the compound in the humid spring air. Because she had not needed to be at the Hyuga's till seven in the evening she had over eight hours to get ready and therefore took the time to play with different hair styles and consume mass amounts of fruit. She tried to create a fancy updo at first by wrapping two identical four strand braids around her head however, that left no room for her hair combs. She let her hair back out and signed looking at herself in the mirror. She had no clue what to do. She'd prefer to just leave it in her normal twin buns but she knew she had to have the hair combs and so she was at a loss as the perfect hairstyle eluded her. She decided a nap would be the perfect way to clear her head.

She threw herself on top of her bed not bothering to get under the covers and set her alarm clock to go off at three in the afternoon and while she drifted off to sleep a smile crossed her lips as she thought about how Neji would scold her if he knew she was taking two naps, two days in a row.

A short distance away Neji was preparing himself for the party as well however, instead of dressing himself he was meditating in a corner of his garden attempting to calm his nerves. His uncle's statement had caused a quiet murmur in the compound. While he heard no full conversations the amounts of times he heard the name "Tenten," Pass a Hyuga's lips as he made his way through the halls this morning unnerved him. While Neji was proud of his heritage and the power he possessed because of his blood trait he agreed with Tenten in the fact that the Hyuga clan was filled with treacherous, as she would put it "assholes", and while he believed his destiny was to follow their laws and customs he also believed Tenten was above any cage that life as a Hyuga would create. He only hoped Tenten would be intelligent enough not to fall for any of the other Hyuga male's charms.

When Tenten woke up to the sound of her blaring alarm clock she automatically rolled off of her stomach and sighed. She reached behind her pillow circling a Kunai with her fingers and tossed it toward her alarm clock. The weapon flipped in the air and the hilt landed directly onto the snooze button shutting off the sound.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Tenten questioned her ceiling, referring to the upcoming party.

She rolled off of her bed ungracefully and shuffled back into her bathroom. It seemed her nap had cleared her head. As soon as she reached her mirror she began a simple three strand braid across her head creating a headband of her own hair. She gently grabbed all her hair making sure not to let any pieces fall around her face and wrapped it around at the base of her head into a bun securing it as well as she could. She didn't want to deal with Neji's nagging that it would come loose. She began surveying it, swiveling her head from right to left and fleetingly thought that the hairstyle would look better if there were some curls framing her face but pushed away the idea as Neji's glaring face was brought to the forefront of her mind.

She padded her way down to her kitchen for a quick snack and some tea and as she waited for the kettle to heat she devised a plan of action that began with her administering a light layer of scented lotion and ending with her putting in her hair combs. When it was ready she brewed her tea and added in a spoonful of sugar. "_Neji's gonna owe me more than an expensive kimono by the end of the night,"_ she declared bringing the warm cup to her lips.

Neji was preparing himself as well however, his routine was simpler as his clothes had been laid out by a servant and after he had showered he had tied his air dried hair with a clear band an inch from the end. There was a faint throbbing in his temple that had appeared after his morning meditation and had continued throughout the day.

He had sought out Hinata after his meditation hoping he could recover insight on how suitable Tenten's kimono would be and also a mind clearing spar. He was unlucky in his search however and instead found the man who had caused the aching in his head.

"Uncle," Neji bowed.

"You should be preparing yourself for tonight Neji. Is there a specific reason you are meandering around the compound like a lost child?"

Neji's face remained impassive, "I wish to spar with Hinata. Have you seen her?"

"Ah. She is busy. However, I will spar with you. I assume you and Tenten have had no chance to in the past few days."

Neji's face twitched in uncle was imposing. Again. But he bowed anyway in acceptance and headed towards the closest clearing that would be suitable for sparing.

The spar was quick and resulted of course in the Hyuaga head's favor. Neji had barely tried throughout the fight and attempted to make a quick exit. He gave his uncle a curt nod to signify his appreciation for the opportunity to spar with him and then made to turn away. However his uncle cleared his throat , a signal for Neji to stay.

"You are aware that aside from Hinata's your choice of a partnership is the most important?" Hiahsi questioned, "Whoever you choose to wed will not only bare the children who will protect the next Hyuga heir but also assist you with your responsibilities as the head of the branch family."

"I am aware," Neji spoke with irritation apparent in his tone. He did not enjoy being reminded of his fate like a child.

"Then choose wisely nephew."

Hiahsi left the clearing on that note with not so much as a glance back at Neji who had released a quick breath as if trying to release his annoyance. His uncle's words were unnecessary as they just pointed out the obvious. Neji already knew that the woman he married would have to possess certain characteristics. He had no intention of picking a wife because of trivial traits such as beauty but instead he realized she would have to be strong and intelligent in order to complete the tasks that would be laid out for her.

The thought had brought him back to his teammate. It suddenly became clear to Neji why his uncle would invite Tenten to the meeting. She was intelligent and strong but she also possessed enough beauty that the young men in his family would not object to wedding her. If a main branch member were to marry Tenten his uncle would not only receive well offspring for the next generation but also a new fully capable representative of the family. It was a brilliant plan Neji admitted but it still did not sit well with him.

At 6:30 Tenten made her way out of her home. The walk to the compound was only fifteen minutes however, she feared the beating she would receive from Neji in their next sparring session if she was late. So she arrived at the entrance of the compound at 6:47 with her hair combs in place and a nagging sensation in her belly.

The guards greeted her with their usual formal nod as she entered. She noted that they looked as impassive as always and entered the main compound. Neji was standing a few feet from the doorway waiting for her. When she saw his face she released a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

"What are you wearing?" she questioned pointing to the modern western suit he had on.

The suit itself was onyx and he had opted for a crisp white undershirt and a lavender and silver necktie.

"A kimono would be too difficult to fight in if there were an incident," Neji stated.

"Then why am I stuck in one!?" Tenten practically screamed as she got closer in an attempt to jab Neji quickly in his stomach.

He blocked her fist without much effort and with ice-laden in his voice spoke, "Because it is not your duty to protect _my_ clan."

Tenten looked at him in surprise and then quickly looked at her feet that were encased in the same shoes she had worn for her birthday.

Neji looked down at the top of Tenten's head. He had not meant to scold her. He was simply still irritated from this morning, "The kimono suits you very well, however. It was a good choice."

Tenten looked up and smiled at him, "Thanks. I like your tie," she said flipping it over his face, "Matches your eyes."

Neji huffed and placed the tie back into place,"My eyes are white Tenten."

"Nah Lavender,"She spoke dismissively maneuvering around him and heading towards the party location. His eye color was an argument they had often. "Is there food yet? I've barely eaten all day in anticipation for those dumplings you promised!"

Neji, who had been following her, stopped in his tracks, "I forgot to warn the cooks," he admitted.

Tenten turned around and Neji prepared himself for he disappointed glare he was sure would come.

But instead he was greeted with saucer-like brown eyes looking at him with concern, "You forgot something?"

"Yes," was his reply. He was prepared for her to begin yelling now.

"Do you feel alright? You never forget anything!" Tenten rushed back toward him and raised her hand to gauge the temperature of his face.

Neji sighed but did not remove her hand, "You're being dramatic. It was simply a hectic day. I am only human it is natural that I sometimes forget information."

"Only human? you know the exact amount of times Lee has ever landed a hit on you," Tenten brought her hand down to place it on her hip.

Neji huffed and made his way toward the party again his face still warm in the places her hand had been.

"You owe me a round of dumplings now you know," Tenten stated falling in step with him.

Neji simply nodded and she smiled.

The party had been more decorative than Tenten had anticipated. There was artwork and flowers and to Tenten's delight a small dragon made out of silver was at the center of every table holding a candle at the tip of it's tail. Neji had caught her staring and in a matter of minutes had identified every plant in the building and their meaning. He always enjoyed satisfying her curiosity.

"And the paintings?"

"Usually gifts that the invited families have sent us over the years. Portraits of important clan members usually."

"And the chandeliers they look like they're made of -"

"Ice. Because they are. One of the families specializes in a rare form of water jutsu. We received the largest one when Akio's mother was promised to his father. Do you remember Akio?

"Of course, I do! Is he here? I haven't seen him in forever!"

Neji noted the excitement in Tenten's voice when he was referring to his cousin and his mood immediately dropped.

"Yes he is. He is unmarried."

"Well of course he is. That idiot can barely take himself seriously let alone anyone else."Tenten giggled.

Neji had asked Akio to train with Tenten for her chunin exams a time ago when both he and Hinata had been placed on a month long mission was three years their senior and a main branch member. He was also one of the most skilled fighters in their family and even though Neji thought him quite annoying he had wanted Tenten to train with the best. He had thought that training with another Hyuga would keep her in shape and strengthen her skills and he was correct. However, he had not been prepared for the friendship that had bloomed.

"Was your last training session the last time you saw him?" Neji asked even though he was aware that the two had met up occasionally after he had returned and took his place as Tenten's sparring partner.

"No we met up for dinner I think two months ago. He came over and made me some dumplings. Say what you want about that guy but he is a great cook."

"What guy?" spoke a deep laughing voice from behind the teammates.

Tenten immediately swiveled around recognizing the voice. And screaming, "Akio!" Jumped into a bright-eyed Hyuuga's out stretched arms.

The young man was slender and regal as all other Hyugas were and about an inch and a half taller than Neji. However, the most notable thing about him were his twinkling pupilless eyes that seemed more sky blue than white.

Neji visibly twitched after the outburst and then bestowed his cousin a curt nod. "This is not the time or place Tenten," he chastised.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," She apologized without so much as even a glance in his direction and she disentangled herself from the other Hyuga's arms.

"Well don't you look like a little lady in that adorable thing," Akio teased Lifting a sleeve of Tenten's kimono.

At that moment, Neji noticed the gold dove etched onto it.

"Call me little again Hyuga and you'll have to call in Neji to protect you sorry, spoiled, main branch ass."

"Your language miss!" Akio exclaimed with fake admonishment and then smiled, "But honestly you look very pretty."

Tenten blushed and Neji flinched at the last comment.

"Well thanks. That black sheet looks pretty decent on you too," Tenten giggled.

"What?" Akio feigned seriousness, "You don't like my kimono? I wore it just to match your cold, dead, heart."

The two of them laughed and Neji stared at them trying to control his anger. He did not like that he was being set aside and ignored.

"Anyway I have a gift for you little lady even though you haven't seen me in centuries and are being oh so rude," the older Hyuga spoke.

Tenten rolled her eyes still smiling and held out her left hand, "Well give it?"

Akio's smile widened and he pulled out an old raggedy book from the inside of his kimono,"It's not old. It's an antique okay. I've been looking for it for months and I just got a hold of it yesterday which is why it's so late. It's the only book ever written about the first ever documented kunoichi."

Neji's eyes widened. A gift like that was surely thought out and well paid for. He moved in closer to the two and in an unknowingly possessive manner placed his hand on the small of Tenten's back in order to get a closer look. she jumped in surprise but was otherwise unbothered.

"This is so great," She said in awe as Akio gingerly placed it in her hands. She ran her fingers gently down the spine and softly turned to a random page.

"I hope you don't mind but I already read it. I've never held a book that old. Couldn't help myself," Akio smiled.

"Course you couldn't," Tenten smiled and looked up at him quickly before returning to her new book.

Neji could see her eyes scanning each page. Already prepared to get lost in each word and he suddenly gripped her waist in an attempt to level his head. She quickly glanced at him in surprise but he attempted to remain passive and instead of looking back at her flipped a page in the book. He wanted nothing more than to set the object on fire. He again was losing this gift giving game.

Neji was seconds from losing his cool and asking his cousin why the hell the man believed it was okay for him to gift his team mate with _anything_ when he heard his name being called. All three ninja's heads swiveled in the direction of the voice and their eyes landed on Hiashi Hyuga who was standing by a very dainty girl with hair the color of the sun and eyes to match. Neji noted that a single hit would probably knock the girl unconscious and Tenten noted how her hands were extremely clean and lacked any calluses. They both decided they didn't like her. Neji unwilingly let go of Tenten and took a step towards his uncle when she frantically grabbed his wrist. He looked back to see fear and uncertainty in her eyes.

"Don't worry," Akio spoke to the both of them, "Pretty sure the entire clan has given up on me ever getting married. To rowdy ya know." He grabbed Tenten's arm and she released Neji's and looking directly at her Akio stated, "I'll look after ya."

**It's been two years but I will finish I promise**


End file.
